Secret Lives
by FallingRain22
Summary: Bruce has something he needs to say to Dick; and it isn't about saving Japan. Set post-Tokyo. Just some writing practice. WARNING: I have *not* read the original comics. All information I have about the characters in their original comics persona/relationships has been gathered from comic history videos and fanfiction about their interactions. MAY NOT BE ACCURATE


A fist slammed down on the table, followed by a "shit" as the young superhero stared down at the image of his mentor calling. He knew exactly what it was about. The whole Tokyo episode. But Robin had a sinking feeling that Batman wasn't dropping a call to discuss how he saved the world. Nope, Robin knew it was about... _her._ Robin took a deep breath to regain his composure before answering the call. Immediately Batman in full uniform sprang to life on the screen, his arms crossed and his lips pressed into a thin line. _Just as I thought,_ Robin thought miserably.

"Batman." Robin's voice was gruff as he tried to retain his usual appearance, though inwardly he was desperately thinking of an explanation. The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Meet me at the docks in an hour. No uniform, wear normal clothes. We need to talk." The screen turned black and Robin rubbed a hand through his spiky hair.

"This isn't going to end well," he grumbled. Especially since they were meeting as Dick and Bruce. This wasn't going to end well at all.

After he had showered, Robin reluctantly pressed his hair down to his head in his Dick Grayson hair style, using gel to slick it back. He found himself staring at his reflection, startled by his blue eyes staring back from the mirror. He hadn't been Dick since he came to Jump City. Bruce had a strict policy that he was to remain as Robin the whole time, sleeping and waking. None of his teammates knew his secret identity, though he planned on telling them some time. Soon. He gently placed the mask back on his face. The familiar sensation on his skin did nothing to relax Robin. His stomach twisted; he knew what was in store this evening. Normally he wasn't afraid of Bruce, who was essentially his father. But Robin knew exactly how Bruce could get, especially when he was angry. Thank god Bruce hadn't blown up at him...yet. Robin sighed and slid on the civilian clothes he had pulled out from the depths of his closet, still packed neatly in the suitcase he had brought from Gotham. The suit reminded him of the life he had left behind, the life of Dick Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. When he attended so many dinner parties and formal events and "boarding school." Robin took another deep breath and stood still in his room for a moment, studying himself. All he had to do now was remove the mask. That mask had almost become a part of his face now. It'd been nearly a year since he went without it. He reached up to pull it off, spray bottle in hand, when the door suddenly opened. Robin wheeled around in surprise, instinctively falling into a defensive position. Starfire stared at him for a moment and began laughing.

"Robin, please! It is only I. Why are you wearing such garments? Are you to attend a dance?" Robin shook his head, his arms falling loosely to his sides.

"No, Star. I'm...I just have to meet with someone." Starfire's expression changed almost immediately.

"You are dressed similarly to the way you attended the prom. Are you meeting with a..girl?" Robin's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"Of course not! Starfire, I need to meet with Batman. You know, my mentor. But he didn't want to speak in uniform." Starfire crossed her arms.

"On what occasion would you not wear the uniform? It is all we ever wear." Robin nodded.

"Batman's policy for the Titans to remain superheroes all the time. We can't have secret identities, we _are_ Robin and Starfire. Even if that is not who we have always been." Star seemed to understand.

"You are saying that you are not truly Robin? That-"

"I _am_ Robin." The teen let out a frustrated sigh and moved to caress his hair, but it was pressed down against his head rather than spiked. His hand fell awkwardly to his side. "It's just that I wasn't always Robin. I had another identity. One that I used in the real world when I wasn't being a superhero." The redheaded alien said nothing, but she floated closer to him. Robin looked up at her, anxious to see her reaction. Starfire simply pressed her lips gently to his forehead.

"I see that you are stressed. If the Batman wishes to speak with you, it must be important." She landed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "But I _will_ be waiting for further explanation. I am still rather confused." Robin smiled slightly, his own arms folding around her body.

"I wouldn't expect any less." They stood there for several moments, enjoying each other's company, before Robin realized the time. He stepped back and gave Star a cocky grin.

"I'll bring back dinner." Star clasped her hands together.  
"That would be glorious. Good-bye, Robin."

Dick took back streets to avoid being seen by a lot of people. Thankfully Jump was not as familiar with Dick Grayson as Gotham was. When he reached the docks, Dick saw a very familiar shadow standing amongst the crates. He moved silently toward the figure, trying to appear to casual. Bruce acknowledged his appearance with a slight nod.

"Frankly I'm surprised you even had the right clothing after all this time," Bruce stated, slightly disapproving. Dick straightened and smoothed the wrinkles on the front of the suit.

"I kept it for an emergency. I knew you'd drop by sometime. Or call me to Gotham." Bruce's expression remained hard.

"I suppose you know why I'm here, Dick." The teenager rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, uh…" Bruce pulled out a rolled newspaper and opened it to the headline before reading,

"Tokyo saved by the Teen Titans! And a budding romance?" The picture depicted Robin and Starfire holding hands at the acceptance ceremony. Dick didn't reply but just stared at the picture. "Dick, you know how I feel about 'attachments.' It's dangerous. After all this time I thought you would be smart enough-" Dick suddenly grabbed the newspaper and stood close to Bruce, his eyes dark with anger.

"I tried, alright? I really tried to ignore it. But I just couldn't. I tried to push her away, I couldn't. Hell, we were in Tokyo and we were this close to admitting our feelings, but I turned away. I told her that a hero was all that I am. That we didn't have time for 'this' and that there is nothing more. Do you know how much that broke my damn heart? Then I realized how wrong it was to reject her, especially because I care about her so much. She didn't give up either. And you know what, Bruce?" Dick caught his breath, panting a bit from the speech. Bruce crossed his arms. "Starfire can defend herself. Yeah, I've saved her more times than I can count. But she's also saved me just as many times. We're a team, we look out for each other. She's my best friend and more. And if you can have Selina, I don't see why the hell I can't have Star." Bruce clasped a hand over Dick's mouth, a slight snarl on his face.

"Watch the information you give away in public. If someone overheard you, they'd make the connection faster than you could blink." Dick pushed Bruce's hand away.

"Perhaps you should have chosen a better meeting spot if you doubt our safety," Dick replied coldly. Bruce's jaw twitched.

"Just listen. It's for your own good. Whether or not she can defend herself, that doesn't change the fact that she will become a target people go after to get to you," Bruce growled. "And Selina isn't with me in uniform. It's a secret life. And because you must remain on duty at all times, this is simply not an option."

Dick punched the crate behind his mentor, hard enough to send pain shooting through his knuckle.

"This doesn't change anything. She's mine and I'm hers, and I'm not going to let you get in the way just because you think something will happen to her. She's capable enough." Dick lowered his voice, "Other superheros date all the time. Things turn out alright. But I don't want end up cold and alone like you." With that, Dick turned to leave, the anger draining out of him and leaving him exhausted. Bruce laid a firm hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I'm only trying to do what is for the best, Dick," Bruce murmured. And then he was gone. Dick snorted. Signature Batman move to disappear like that. If Batman didn't want Robin and Starfire to date...Dick smiled. It was time to take back his real identity. And the rest of his team would do the same.

Dick pushed the button, opening the Tower's huge front doors. He didn't bother sneaking in as he originally planned. It was time to show his teammates who he really was. Robin and Dick Grayson were one in the same.

At least, that's what he told the Titans after they realized that he wasn't an intruder. Starfire placed her hands gently on Robin's face and whispered,

"You have such beautiful eyes...Dick." They smiled at each other for a moment. Starfire continued, "and if your plan is to work, I need to tell you my real name. The birth name I received on Tamaran." The alien girl held Robin's hands and grinned. "Koriand'r." Robin's smile grew wider.

"Dick and Kory...I like it."


End file.
